Cleansing Pharos Sirius
Leih'to Wahraindaq and Avan Pentos discuss their plans regarding Pharos SiriusPharos Sirius when they are approached by the female warrior Fraeswys Floeraskwyn. Fraeswys does not give many explanations about her reasons but gladly accepts any assistance Leih'to and Avan are willing to provide to scout the area around Pharos Sirius. She has her own permit of entrance and when asked whether she gets paid or not is taken aback by the question and plainly states "of cause". Avan only sighs and the now formed party enters Pharos Sirius. Without any explanations Leih'to runs off into the belly of Pharos Sirius. Fraeswys and Avan feel forced to follow and they catch up with Leih'to who is helping Aylils Rjaya. The foes lie defeated and Aylils is utterly displeased by her new company. She neither feels the need to explain reason to be in Pharos Sirius nor does she appreciate the offered assistance. She takes lead and makes her way to the top of the lighthouse but cannot shake off Fraeswys, Leih'to and Avan and reluctantly accepts the fact that she can't get rid of them. The now formed party of four gets through all the monsters lurking inside the lighthouse. Especially the deranged and deformed seaman confirm some of Leih'to's suspicions when he inspects dead bodies of slain seaman infested with small up to hand spanning shards. Finally they reach the top and find Siren guarding the tip of the lighthouse's tower. They engage Siren in battle and Fraeswys and Avan have a hard time fighting numerous deformed seamen locking them in place. Aylils unconcerned by any of this slays wave after wave. Leih'to mostly observing Siren's attack pattern finds a weakness and asks his companions to hold her off until he can make use of it. On the climax of the battle, with Fraeswys and Avan out of the fight he reaches out and gains access to the shard network. Siren is visibly weakened and finished in a rain of volleys hailing down from Aylils. With the death of Siren, Leih'to collapses and falls into a comatose state. Before vanishing once more into the lower levels of the lighthouse tower, Aylils dismissively advices the rest to take care of Leih'to and that no one should interfere while she is gathering her point of interest within Pharos Sirius. Avan too haggard to think of anything else shoulders Leih'to and together with Fraeswys leaves Pharos Sirius. Outside Pharos Sirius they meet Ijma Talitl who once again was tasked by Pan Starrs to contact Leih'to. Witnessing as Avan brings Leih'to to a nearby campfire he approaches Fraeswys and Avan. He immediately takes charge of the situation and Fraeswys scoops Leih'to in her arms bringing him back to the tavern in Aleport. Ijma does his best to stabilize Leih'to and after a period of healing he claims that Leih'to is out of danger but needs to be medicated by the best of the conjurersConjurer guild after a nights rest. The local female Leih'to saved before, enters the tavern. She is visibly shocked and speechless about the arrival of the worn out group and her comatose savior. She extends her gratitude to everyone and as token of appreciations she hands over a bag of coin to Ijma. When the female leaves, Ijma discusses their further plans. Weighing the bag in his hands he suggests that the coin should go into healing Leih'to and some altruistic projects. Avan ignores Fraeswys consent and pries the bag out of Ijma hands insisting that someone who wasn't with group has no say about what happens with the loot. Avan gets increasingly hostile towards Ijma who being the better man gives up arguing. He puts the money into linen sheet and cuts it into three pieces after forming a roll. He hands over one third of the bounty to Fraeswys declaring it a just share of the sailors cut. Exhausted all present go to sleep with Ijma promising to have a watchful eye on Leih'to's condition. The next day starts without Fraeswys being present. Since all of her belongings are gone as well everyone assumes a early departure on her own. Ijma, Leih'to and Avan teleport to GridaniaGridania asking E-Sumi-YanE-Sumi-Yan for advice. E-Sumi-Yan confirms Ijma diagnosis that Leih'to's aetherical system was tainted by corrupted aetherAether. Ijma and E-Sumi-Yan perform a precautionary ritual to prevent the taint from spreading. Once the ritual is done, with Leih'to regaining consciousness, Avan tries to pay – with a large roll of coin – for the healing but the payment is rejected by Ijma claiming that this service was free. He further informs Avan that Ijma is assigned to Leih'to to supervise the healing progress and asks Avan to stand watch. Avan ignores every word from Ijma on purpose and does not respond to a friendly goodbye. Ijma just laughs at Avan's ill mannered behaviour and leaves both. References Category:Episode